It Started With A Text
by thedeliverygod
Summary: Against her better judgement, Hiyori decides to text Yato when she can't sleep. [yatori one-shot]
**Fluff fluff fluff and more fluff. I don't know what else to say about it haha.**

 _It Started With A Text_

 **Are you awake?**

Hiyori stared at her dimly lit phone as her finger lingered over the send button, unsure of whether or not she should bother him. It was 1:30 in the morning, after all; he more than likely wasn't awake. Still, just as she considered deleting it, she ended up hitting send anyway.

She shut her eyes tightly and flipped her phone over to block out the light. Maybe she wouldn't wake him up and he would just see the text in the morning. He'd probably be a little too concerned and overbearing, but it certainly wouldn't be the first time.

But her phone vibrated in her hand and that plan went out the window.

 _Well I wasn't but I am now. What's up?_

Hiyori frowned. **Sorry… You can go back to sleep if you want. I'm okay, really.**

His response came almost immediately.

 _C'mon Hiyori don't be like that._

 **It's really nothing. I just can't sleep**. She tried to dissuade him, but Yato was never really one to drop a subject.

 _Any particular reason why?_

 **No, just sort of feeling restless.** She had been tossing and turning all night and couldn't get comfortable for whatever reason. After a thought crossed her mind, she texted it to him, **My body sleeps all the time whenever my soul slips out, so I guess it's finally catching up to me.**

His response takes a bit longer this time and she finds herself staring at her phone impatiently until the text finally shows up and it makes her breath catch in her throat.

 _Maybe. Can I come over there so we can just talk in person?_

 **Why?**

 _It'd just be easier. Plus I've heard being on your phone keeps you awake so I'm sure this isn't helping you at all_.

Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance, realizing he was right on both accounts. **Just be quiet okay? And no going into my kitchen this time…** She sighed, sliding forward so that she could sit up straight.

Moments later he appeared in front of her in his white t-shirt and what looked like a worn out pair of gym shorts, "Believe it or not, I'm actually not a big fan of midnight snacks and things like that."

"Shh." Hiyori stuck a finger to her lips, "And what about that time I stayed over at Kofuku's?"

He looked up, thinking, "Oh, well it's different when I've been drinking…"

She blinked and gave him a tired stare, "Right."

"So, restless, huh?" He sat down on her bed, just a few inches away from where her feet were under the covers.

"Mhm." She hummed in response and gave a small nod.

Yato tilted his head curiously, "Have anything that usually makes you tired?"

"Like what?"

"I dunno, some people like piano music or those sound machine things that sound like crickets chirping or waves from the ocean. Or sometimes certain smells make people sleepy, like a lot of things specifically labeled for nighttime have lavender in them and stuff like that."

' _A certain smell…_ ' Hiyori's gaze washed over Yato before her eyes widened and she felt her cheeks burning from even considering such a thing.

"Then there's things like certain flavors of tea or hot milk… Any of that sound good to you?" She heard him finish off his list, missing some of the things towards the middle as she was distracted by trying to fight off her blush.

She shook her head slowly, "Um, not really…"

He clicked his tongue, thinking of other options before he suggested excitedly, "What about a massage?"

"Yato, _shh_!" She cringed at his loudness and they both spent a moment watching her door, listening and watching the crack at the bottom of the door to see if the hallway light would flicker on. After the tension had passed, Hiyori let out a relieved sigh and answered, "I guess a massage doesn't sound like a bad idea."

He held out his open palm, "That'll be five yen."

Hiyori's eyes flickered to where her wallet sat across the room and she gave a fake pout, "Please don't make me get out of bed."

"Fineee." He rolled his eyes before sliding off of her bed to go receive his payment, "But I'm taking two coins because that was technically a second wish."

Hiyori shook her head, "Okay."

He fiddled with her wallet before moving his hand to his pocket and turning back around. Once he had reclaimed his spot at the middle of her bed, he grinned at her and held his hands out in front of him, "C'mere, Hiyori!"

She bit her lip as she did what he requested, wondering if this maybe wasn't the best idea after all. The blush was returning to her cheeks and she felt extremely awkward as she angled her back towards him. However, that was forgotten shortly after he started to rub her shoulders and she relaxed into his touch.

"Good?" She heard him ask curiously.

"Mhm." She hummed, her eyes closed, "Maybe just a tiny bit more pressure and it'd be perfect."

"Okay." His thumbs pressed just a little bit harder into her back as he made wide circles. Once he moved his hands lower to her mid back, her spine gave a few pops and he commented, "Jeez, Hiyori. No wonder you can't sleep."

She made a small squeak in response and blinked her eyes open, "I didn't know it was that bad."

"You stressed out about anything?" He changed the positioning of his hands, his knuckles now lightly moving up and down her back.

Hiyori closed her eyes and let out a breath, thinking, "Not really; not more than usual, anyway. School can get hard sometimes, but that's about it."

"Any family drama? Stuff with your friends?" He took a slight pause, "Boy troubles?"

"N-no." She suddenly became hyper aware of the fact that it was Yato's hands moving across her back and her face started to burn once again, "None of that."

He hummed in thought, "There's gotta be something."

"It might literally be just not being able to sleep. This is the third night in a row." She admitted quietly and she felt his hands leave her.

"What?" She turned her head to look at him and his blue eyes were wide with concern, "Why didn't you tell me earlier? And what made you decide to text me tonight?"

Hiyori turned back around and shrugged, answering sheepishly, "I don't know. I just thought that you might still be awake since you stay up late sometimes. And I thought that it'd be nice to have someone to talk to instead of just staring at the ceiling and wishing I could fall asleep. I didn't really expect you to come over, though…"

"But aren't you glad I did?" She felt his hands return to her back, brushing so lightly that it actually made her shiver.

She bit her lip, embarrassed beyond belief and trying to think of something to say as he hesitated. "Yeah, the massage feels really nice and I think it's helping. So thank you, Yato." Her voice came out very breathy and shaky, hoping that he would just go back to what he was doing earlier and that she could relax again.

He did as she wished and she felt his hands at her back again, though he returned to the same light pressure he'd been using when he first started. "You're welcome." His tone was soft and she noticed the pace of his hands seemed to slow down too; almost as if he was being cautious.

After another minute passed, she realized it was beginning to feel less and less like a massage and more like him just admiring her, tracing out her frame. She didn't say anything, but she inhaled and her breath caught in her throat for the second time that night.

Yato must have felt her tensing up because he froze as well, "Do you want me to stop?"

She parted her lips and the air came rushing out, "N-no."

His hands moved against her shoulders briefly before she found his arms around her waist, pulling her backwards. Hiyori closed her eyes again and covered his arms with hers, feeling the warmth of his body against her back as she leaned against him.

He leaned forward as well, resting his chin on her shoulder and hiding his face against her neck and in her hair. And just as she was starting to think that she was comfortable enough to potentially doze off, she realized she could feel his breath against her neck. The sensation was electrifying to say the least and it put her on edge.

Yato, however, didn't seem to notice this time. He stayed in place, just holding her tightly. Desperately, even.

"Yato," She opened her eyes and reached up a little higher, her hand moving through his hair, "Are you okay?"

"What?" He pulled away slightly, enough to meet her eyes, "Oh, yeah." He closed his eyes and lowered his head again, this time pressing his cheek against hers and repeating, "Yeah. I'm just… thinking."

She blinked, "About?"

"You. This." He nudged his head against hers, admitting more quietly, "I never dreamed that I'd ever actually be able to do this. I'd hoped, but you know… I didn't think I would ever actually get that lucky." His voice trailed off.

"Lucky?" She repeated in disbelief, "I think I should be the one saying that; I'm just an ordinary person." She paused and let out a sheepish laugh, "I mean, mostly… aside from the whole soul slipping out thing. But Yato, you're a god. How could you possibly be lucky to—to have me?" She wasn't sure how to phrase it.

He pressed his lips against her cheek without hesitation, "Because you're you, Hiyori."

It was so simple, but it was somehow exactly what she needed to hear.

"Yato." She lowered her arms back towards her lap and shifted, trying to wiggle out of his grasp until he let go. She turned around and sat on her knees in the space between his legs, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck.

As she urged him forward, he reached out to return one of his hands to her waist and the other to cup her chin. His used his thumb to stroke her skin just at her jawline, staring down at her with a small, contented smile. Yato's eyes were always stunning, but they were even more so in the dark; and even more yet when they were sweeping over her full of adoration.

She was practically in a trance as she looked back at him, her lips parted and her thoughts lost.

He let out a laugh, noticing how intensely her attention was focused on him, and she let out a small huff in return. "Hiyori," He moved his hand to the top of her head, slowly combing his fingers through her hair, "I love you." As his fingers reached the ends of her hair, he looked down and mumbled, "But I'm sure you knew that already."

She held him tighter, "I love you too."

Yato reached up to cup her chin again, though he just stared at her again for a moment before he finally asked, "Can I kiss you, Hiyori?"

"Well, I was sort of hoping you would." She answered breathlessly with a small laugh.

He laughed too and brushed his thumb against her cheek, "Your wish has been heard loud and clear."

She closed her eyes and mumbled softly, "Do you need another five yen, now?"

Yato's lips ghosted over hers, pulling away only after a few seconds to answer her question, though he remained only an inch or so away from her, "No. And I didn't take anything before, either. I only pretended to."

"Really?" She answered back, but she wasn't particularly interested in that anymore. That kiss was a tease and she needed so much more.

"Really." He repeated before closing the distance between them.

His lips were warm and soft, and so gentle. She returned his affection the best she could, but it seemed that she couldn't match his tenderness. In every way he touched her, both now as his fingers grazed across her neck and when he had been massaging her, it was becoming more and more clear how precious she was to him.

As he said, she'd known that he had feelings for her. His elaborate gifts, his tweets, his interrupted proposals, the way that he followed her around like a lost puppy —he made his crush abundantly clear to the whole world.

But she thought that was it, just a crush. Even when she did start to fall in love with him, she had always kept those sort of thoughts to herself as she thought he wasn't serious about it. It was only tonight that she realized his feelings went so much deeper.

Hiyori played with the back of his hair as she kissed him back, switching back and forth between massaging his scalp and twirling strands around the end of her finger.

Yato smiled against her, "My hair's gonna be a mess because of you."

"Too bad." She answered swiftly, continuing to twirl his hair, "It was already messed up from you sleeping on it, anyway."

Yato grimaced and pulled away, "What? I tried to fix it before coming here…" He glanced around the room for Hiyori's mirror and started to get up before she pulled on his arm.

"Are you seriously worried about your hair right now?" She forced him to sit back down, her voice rising in disbelief.

His lips curled upwards into a smirk and he leaned back towards her, "What's wrong, Hiyori~? Can't stand to be without me now?"

She shot him a glare before looking down at her comforter, muttering, "Not right now, no."

She looked back up to see his smug look had faded into a much softer expression, "Do you want me to stay?"

Hiyori blinked, "What?"

"Do you want me to stay here with you?" He patted her bed, "Will it help you go to sleep?"

Her cheeks burned at his suggestion, but she admitted, "Probably…"

"Okay then." He moved past her and started to crawl under the blankets, trying to nudge her with his foot to get her to move out of the way of his legs.

"B-but what about Yukine-kun? When he wakes up and you aren't there?" Her cheeks burned even more.

Yato shrugged, "He's gotta find out eventually. But if you really want, I can just say I fell asleep on your floor or your couch." She stuttered the beginning of another sentence but he stopped her, leaning forward to pull on her arm, "You need to go to sleep, it's getting really late. I've already been too much of a bad influence."

"Okay, okay." She sighed in response, her heart rate nearly doubling as she lifted the blanket and started to shift towards him.

He automatically draped an arm over her middle and pulled her closer, tilting his head down to kiss her forehead, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She echoed and snuggled against his chest and neck, already feeling his wonderful smell relaxing all of her senses.


End file.
